


There is no Ryder without Jaal Ama Darav

by LadyTheMonster



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Baby, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kett, Last Mission, Meridian, Of crying, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, lots and lots, oh and, possibly a wedding, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTheMonster/pseuds/LadyTheMonster
Summary: Sara Ryder finds out shes pregnant. As the baby grows inside her, Sara and Jaal must find a way to Meridian and to kill the Archon without Ryder dying, again.Chapters 1-5 are unBeta so excuse the mistakes! Chapter 6 and on are Betaed by HannaRyder215.





	1. Chapter One

One word.

It only took one word to blow Sara’s world up all around her. One word made her realise how unstable her life actually was. One stupid word made her realise she wasn't ready for this, not the Kett, the Archon, not being a pathfinder.

That stupid word.

“Yes.”

That's all Lexi had said to her then she began talking about adding additional vitamins to her diet, ways to reduce stress, how far along would she be before she needed to give someone temporary control of the Tempest.

Sara stared at her hands as the blue woman spoke. They were rough, scared, they had been used for ending more lives than she wanted to think about, these were not the hands used to hold a something small, fragile.

“How?”

Lexi raised her eyebrows. “I think it's quite obvious how it happens. Though I didn't expect that Angara and humans were compatible, but duration wise, it's hard to tell. I'd say you were about 8 weeks along.”

“The blockers, Lexi! I’m suppose to be sterile, so how?” Sara jumped up and beginning to pass around the room. “How in all the gods name, am I?”

“You have died a twice Ryder, it could have messed with the chemical in your brain. I’ll draw some blood, also I'll need to speak with Moshae Sjefa about Angara pregnancy.”

Sara scoffed at the word. She hadn’t want to have a baby for years. Maybe ever. She especially couldn't have one now that they were in the middle of a war where she was one of the main players!

What if the Kett hurt her? What if they hurt it?

Sara let out a scream and punched the closest wall, something she hadn't done since she was a teenager.

“Ryder!” Lexi ran up to her taking her hand, checking to see if she broke anything.

“A couple of hairline fractures but nothing serious.” SAM spoke over the intercom in the room.

“Good.” Lexi dropped her hand. “I understand you may not want to keep it given what is going on right now, but before you decide, you should tell Jaal. He deserves an input on this.”

“We land on Aya in a few hours. I'll tell him then.”

“Good. For now go get some rest, SAM tell me immediately if anything happens.”

“Of course, Dr. T’Perro.”

With that, Sara went to her room. She needed to distract herself, think of anything that wasn't the P word, so she sat down at her desk and looked through her email.

There were messages from Liam about movie night, one from Reyes about how the Kadara outpost was doing, one from Tann that she out right ignored, and a few others that were easy to reply too.

Sara looked in her archived messages where she had saved all of the messages from Jaal and his mother. It felt like a dumb thing to do, but reading them made the pit in her stomach feel better, yet it increased the ache she felt in her heart.

Jaal.

The man she had fall so hard, so quickly for, was on Aya tending to a matter Moshae Sjefa had personally requested his help on. He had been gone for a week and she missed her large, purple, alien an insanely, and almost embarrassingly, amount.

How would he take the knews?

Angara were extremely family oriented, so of course he'd be excited. But god's he already fretted over her endlessly, she could only imagine how he will act when he finds out.

“Sara, I recommend getting a hours of sleep before we get to Aya. You may want to be rested for your talk with Jaal.” SAM’s robotic voice always seemed to be getting more and more human by the day. Today his was filled with worry.

She smiled at the mini SAM node on the desk. “I will try.”

As Sara walked to her bed, she stripped to her underwear and sports bra, but before she got in, she grabbed Jaal’s rofjinn from the coach that he had left with her.

“For when you sleep,” He had told her before he left. “So I'll be right beside you, even when I'm not.”

Knowing how important it was to him, Sara had been shocked he'd given it to her. She had done as he said, sleeping with her face buried in, his scent still strong even after a week.

Crawling into bed, Jaal’s scent all around her, she was asleep in no time.

\---

“Sara, we have landed on Aya.”

Sara woke up with a full body cat like stretch, before getting out of bed. Quickly, she throw on her red long sleeve shirt and black pants, she left Jaal’s rofjinn on the bed before leaving her room.

As Sara walked off the tempest she breathed in the fresh air on Aya.

Then immediately ran back onto the Tempest, throwing up.

“Fuck.” She groaned leaning against the wall.

“Shall I get Dr. T’Perro?”

“No it's probably just morning sickness.”

“Okay,” She felt him trying to smooth her through the implant in her neck. “Jaal is in the resistance headquarters, when you feeling better.”

Several minutes after her stomach settled, she brushed her teeth before leaving the Tempest again.

A few Angara waved and said hello, others nodded at her in knowledgement, though some still ignored her, muttering under their breath about how she was a Vesagara, exile.

Sara touched her stomach. What would they think of it? Would they accept it, or would it be a outside to the Angara and the initiative?

A disgusting hybrid.

Shaking her head in an attempt to get the thoughts out, Sara continued on her way to the resistance office where she found Jaal, Evfra, and Moshae Sjefa discuss what to do with the empty Kett base on Voel.

Her stomach began to churn again, from nervous and from it.

She wanted to touch Jaal. Not sexual, but lately, probably the last 8 weeks, she found that she felt better when they were touching, maybe it was something to do with the way he always makes her feel better, or the fact that she could have a static electric baby in her.

There is no bioelectricity detected in the fetus so far, but that may change as it develops. SAM spoke through their private channel.

Wonderful. She sarcastically replied.

Jaal looked up and saw Sara. He smiled that wonderful smile of his and moved away from the table, towards her, taking her in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground.

“Oh, darling one, how I've missed you!”

Sara nuzzled into his neck gripping his shirt tightly. The vibrations that ran through her when they touched normally calmed her emotional, now it also soothed her stomach.

Her problems always melted away when this man held her. So certain in his love for her, he never wavered, always trusted her judgement call, he had her wrapped around his finger in the most wonderful way.

Jaal set her down, but she didn't let go of him. The longer she stayed here, the longer she could pretend the world was the same.

But Sara didn't realize that tears were soaking into Jaal’s shirt, that quiet whimpers were leaving her.

“Dearest, what's wrong?” Jaals voice was filled with worry as he pulled her away from him, taking her chin in his hand to get her to look up at him.

Those earth like eyes were filled with concern and love and seemed to stare into her very soul causing a sob to wrench through her.

“Pathfinder, are you alright?” Moshae Sjefa had walked up to them. The older angara was looking her up and down checking for any obvious sign of distress.

“We need to talk.” Sara stepped back from Jaal but keep a hand on his forearm while using the other to whip her eyes.

Moshae Sjefa didn't ask any questions, only lead them out of the room and down the stairs to a door before telling them to take all the time they need.

The room was small. It had a large metal table in the middle with 4 chairs around it and a large screen on the opposite wall.

Sara leaned against the table, crossing her arms over her chest while Jaal shut the door before coming up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them softly.

“Sara, what is wrong?”

She stared at his chest, reaching up to touch the spot where she felt his heart beating rapidly.

“First, just know if you don't want it I understand.” Her hand balled into a fist. “I'm a different species, and we've only known each other for a few months, who knows what could happen with this war or if it would come out alive. I mean I don't even know much about Angara biology other than what I've...felt of you.”

Jaal grabbed her hand on his chest squeezing it tightly. “Stars, what are you talking about dearling?”

Jaal’s heart is racing rapidly, I think he is close to a panic attack.

Biting her lip, Sara took one of his hands and pressed it on her abdomen.

“Pregnant. I am pregnant.”

Sara didn't know what Jaal reaction would be but she thought it would be more than just him staring at her abdomen.

“Jaal.” She cupped his cheek. “You're scaring me, please just say something. If you don't want it I understand just say someth--.”

“Jaal!”

Sara was suddenly lifted in the air for the second time that day. Her arms wrapped tightly around his head as he had her stomach pressed against his face. “You're going to drop me!”

“Never.” He practically growled, but thankfully sat her back on her feet only to crouch down, sliding his hands under her shirt, covering her abdomen.

She rubbed her hand over his head, smiling down at him.

“I take it your happy?”

He moved her shirt up pressing a kiss right above her belly button. “You have made me the happiest angara alive.”

Tears started formed in her eyes as Jaal began mumbling about how strong she will be, how she will be the most beautiful person to ever live.

Sara sniffled and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up to her. “She? How could you know that?”

“I do not.” Jaal pressed his forehead against hers. “I only hope she will be as lovely as her mother.”

“And as smooth talking as her father?”

Jaal laughed, a deep rich laugh that spread through her. She felt so calm, so loved, just completely filled with joy by this man in front of her.

Gently, Jaal grabbing her face, kissing her passionately.

Sara moaned against him. Gods had she missed this, a week away from this mouth is the worst kind of torture.

It seemed Jaal was thinking the same as he pulled her shirt off and began pressing wet kisses down her neck.

“Jaal, we can't do this here.”

Jaal bite her neck, drawing a moan from her.

He know that biting was her weakness.

“Moshae Sjefa said we could have all the time we need.” He lifted her onto the table taking her bra off with ease, compared to the first time he'd tried. “Besides, all you need to do is let me take care of you.”

Jaal pressed a soft kiss to her lip before taking a nipple in his mouth. Sara grabbed his head moaning as he ran his tongue slowly across the hard bud, while talking the other one in his hand, running his thumb across it.

“Fuck.”

Heat pulling in her loans, the vibration from his touch turned to small shocks on her nipples that had her gasping.

Despite for sometimes hard against her, Sara wrapping her legs around his waist, but Jaal had other plans. He pulled back, pushing her legs away.

Before she could protest, Jaal kneeled down slowly pulling her shoes off before pulling her pants down, liking and biting his way back up to her core.

He growled at the sight of her.

She had already soaked her underwear, her smell made his mouth water.

Putting her legs over his shoulders, Jaal licked her through the wet cloth, receiving a rather loud yelp from her.

“Jaal, stop torturing me!” She moaned arching her back off the table.

Jaal chuckled but continued the assault on her, it was just enough to get her to the edge but before she could reach bliss, Jaal back away, nipping at her thigh. She begged for more trying to push her wet heat back against his face but he stayed where he was.

“When I am through with you, all of Aya will know who it is that makes you scream.”

“Jaal!” Sara groaned at his words.

It was hard to believe that there was a soul left in the galaxy that didn't know they were together. Jaal was always touching her, calling her cute nicknames, saying I love you. He was something she had never experienced before, never expected to have, but she dared anyone try to take him away from her.

Sara was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as Jaal pulled her underwear off. Hoping he would continue his excellent mouth work, she was slightly disappointed when he stood.

Only then did she realize he had pushed his pants down just enough to see his wonderfully endowed cock pointing at her.

Sara could just stare at his cock all day. It a dark purple at the base, where it was also the thickest, gradually getting lighter till it was white at the bell end, clear liquid was dripping out of the tip.

Sitting up, she reached out to wrap her hand around it but Jaal grabbed her hands.

“No. I said I would take care of you.” Realising her hands, Jaal places one hand at the back of her neck forcing her to look up at him while he pushes a finger inside her dripping cunt.

Sara grabbed his face bring him down for a kiss as he slowly pumped in and out of her. She bite his bottom lip, pulling on it. He growled against her mouth, pressing a hand to her chest pushing her back against the table.

“Stay.” Jaal growled the command as he moved the hand on her chest to a nipple, rolling it between a thumb and fingers.

Stars he had missed this he drew all the pleasure he could out of the alien he care so deeply for. He never wanted to be away from her again, and now he won't. Jaal silently vowed that he would always be there for her.

For both of them.

He keep a steady pace, listening to her gasps and moans. He wanted to satisfy her, to take all the pleasure she could give. This woman had given him a purpose in life, even before now, he felt like he could do anything as long as he had her by his side.

A muffled scream pulled him back to reality. Sara was biting her hand to keep as quiet as she could, but he wanted them to hear. He moved the hand from her chest to grab both her hands and bring them above her head, before placing the thumb of his other hand on her clit, sending small shocks to her clit.

Sara screamed as her climax hit, Jaal growled feeling her squeeze around his finger. He continued to shock her clit wrenching another climax from her, then another. He didn't stop till she was trying pull her hands free to push his hands away while begging him to stop.

Jaal stop, but didn't pull away till Sara had calmed down.

“Are you alright, love?”

“Mhmm.”

“Good.” He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. “I’m need to be inside you, temptress.”

Sara moaned. “Gods, yes please.”

Jaal grabbed his aching cock rubbing it up and down her dripping lips before slowly sliding inside her.

She missed that delicious stretch she felt as he filled her full. He was so much bigger than anyone else she had ever been with. He hit her in the right spot every time as if he was customly built for her.

Sara grabbed Jaals arms as he leaned forward pressing kisses onto her chest then began to slowly thrust inside her.

They held each other while making love. Foreheads pressed together, soft kisses pressing to every inch of skin they could reach on each other.

Neither of them spoke.

There was no need for words.

All the love they had for each other was being shown in the soft caresses she placed of Jaals chest, as Jaal laid a hand on her stomach while nuzzling her neck.

Sara began to feel the coil in her snap, she arched her back, digging her nails into his forearm as she came screaming his name for all of Aya to hear.

That pushed Jaal over the edge, he moaned into her neck, cumming inside of he as his bio-electricity zapped her clit, sending her into another orgasm.

Sara whimpered as the zapping slowed down, she went limp on the table. Jaal pressed soft kisses in between her chest.

“I love you darling one.”

Sara smiled, closing her eyes.

“I love you too, my heart.”

Sara smile faded as reality set in. “We still have to deal with the Kett.”

Jaal gently pulled her forward into a hug. “I know.”

Placing her hand on her stomach, Sara ask quietly, “What if no one likes her?”

“Darling,” He pressed kisses to her forehead. “She will have everyone on the Tempest to love her, and don't forget my true mother.”

“Oh gods, how will we even tell her?

Jaal chuckled. “Don't worry my love, it will all be okay.”

  
As Sara looked at the man in front of her, she wanted to believe it, but she knew this journey would eventually take a dangerous turn.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaal and Ryder tell the crew and Jaal's family about the baby.

They didn't immediately tell anyone, except for Moshae Sjefa since Lexi needed to know about Angara pregnancy, but she agreed to stay quiet until they were ready to tell.  
  
It took two weeks for them to tell Scott, who had only meet Jaal twice before then.  
  
“Preg-!”  
  
Sara clamped a hand over her brother's mouth. “What part of don't tell anyone am pregos means yell the word in the cryo bay?” She hissed while looking around to see if anyone heard.  
  
No one had.  
  
Good.  
  
“Sorry, sorry.” Scott moved his sister's hand. “I'm just shocked. I've been awake for like 2 weeks and you hit me with that. It's a bit much to take in.”  
  
“Are you not happy?” Jaal, who was standing close behind Sara with a protective hand on her back, looked as if he may cry at the thought that the man that he now conceded his brother wasn't happy at the life growing inside his sister.  
  
“Of course I am.” Scott gave the angara a smile. “From what I know about you Jaal, your gonna be a great dad.”  
  
Jaal smiled wide before giving a deep rich laugh and pulling the twins into a hug. “You're making me blush Scott Ryder.”  
  
Sara couldn't help but laugh with him. Before Jaal, she never cared for dated. The thought of being with someone seemed, bothersome. She loved her dad but he was rarely around, even when her mother got sick he was there but spent so much time working on SAM that it was like he never came home. She didn't want to be with anyone if that's how it would be.  
  
But then she meet Jaal and he showed her that people don't just disappear one you. Even when he got offered a better position in the resistance he turned it down, telling her she was stuck with him.  
  
And gods, she hoped she was going to be stuck with him forever.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
Not even a day after she told Scott before the resident old man, Nakmor Drack, told Sara she wasn't hiding it very well.    
  
“How old man?” Sara asked sliding into the chair opposite of him in the tempest kitchen. She had been getting such fierce headaches lately, that when she smell anything, it made her empty the contents of her stomach.  
  
“I've lived a long time kid. I know the signs.” He pulled out a pack of crackers from his bag, laying them on the table. “Eat these.”  
  
“Awe, did you buy these especially for me?” She joked opening the bag and taking a bite of the crackers. They were bland but stayed down.  
  
Drack was silent for a moment. “You've really care for Krogans, kid. Need someone to kill something for you, I'm your guy, but the only kid I ever raised was Kesh.”  
  
“She turned out great.”  
  
“That's becomes she's smarter than I ever was, kid.”  
  
Sara placed a hand on Drack's arm squeezing it slightly. “Just be there for my squishy baby, old man. She's gonna need someone to teach her how to hit things. Plus You're gonna have to make sure the baby doesn't hurt any of the little Krogans that are gonna be running around.”  
  
Drack shook his head laughing. “Just don't make me change a diaper.”  
  
-  
  
  
The second one to find out was Gill.  
  
During a routine check up with Lexi, he walked in right as she was discussing the possibility of having a baby that is bio electrically charged.  
  
He was shocked and excited, asking how far along she was and what it would look like, would she and Jill be do around the same time.  
  
After swearing him to secrecy, she went to Jaal room, ranting about how two people already know only for him to say Kallo had asked him about it.  
  
“SAM!”     
  
“ Yes pathfinder?”  
  
“Call everyone for a meeting, now.”  
  
“Of course, pathfinder.  
  
Jaal stood up from his bed, wrapping his arms around Sara from behind. She had told him how touching him made her feel better physically and mentally, so now Jaal made a point to touch her whenever he could. “Calm yourself darling one.”  
  
“I am calm.” She crossed her arms, but leaned back against him. Jaal nuzzled her neck, moving his hands under her shirt to press against her stomach. “You are making your mother moody little one.”  
  
Sara laughed smacking his arms  
  
“Everyone has assembled pathfinder.”  
  
“Thank you SAM. I'm sorry I yelled earlier.”  
  
“You don't need to apologize Sara.”   She felt his understanding through their connection.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sara walked up to where everyone was gathered around the table. Jaal stood beside her a hand pressed against the small of her back.  
  
“What's going on Ryder?” Cora asked from where normally place on her left.  
  
“Anything we are about to discuss stays here do you understand?” Everyone nodded, they were at full attention. “Some of you may already know but I want everyone to be on the same page." Deep breath. "Jaal and I are expecting.”  
  
“What? Like expecting a baby, expecting?” Liam joked with a laugh that quickly vanished as he looked back and forth between them. “Oh shit you're not joking.”  
  
“Nope, I'm not.” Sara’s face went red. “This won't interrupt the main mission.” She felt Jaal’s hand press harder against her. “We have to find a home, a safe home for everyone. If you have any questions ask now, cause I need a nap.” Sara ran her hand over her face suddenly very exhausted.  
  
And they all talk at once.  
  
“Eh, one at a time.”  
  
“Why didn't you tell us sooner?” PeeBee asked, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
“I didn't want to be questioned about it. Tann’s already breathing down my neck about why it's taking so long to track the surge. What if he tries to play down my command when he finds out, saying I'm just doing things with the baby in mind and not the initiative?” Sara hands tightened into a fist. “So many still think I am not qualified to be a pathfinder. I will not have my judgement questioned just because I am pregnant.”  
  
  
  
“None of us would question you Ryder.” Vetra gave her a smile, to which Sara gave her a smile back, before Vetra added. "Do you need anything? Chocolate? Candy? I know a guy who can make baby clothes."  
  
Jaal cleared his throat. "That would be helpful Vetra. Sara says she has been wanting this white chocolate and I've been looking at the baby cloths humans,"  
  
"You have?" Sara interrupted the purple man.  
  
He kisses the top of her head. "Of course i have, but they are so different then Angara. So many pink ruffles on the female's clothes. Why?"   
  
Suvi giggled. “ I had this dress when i was five covered in white ruffles with this clear heels that my parents bought for me. I went looking for rocks and had it covered in mud by the end of the day. My parents to keep the ruffles very far away from then on. Oh, how long are Angara pregnancy?”  
  
“They are normally 6 months of your time, though we are not sure how long ours will be.” Jaal answered. “Lexi is monitoring everything closely.”  
  
“Do you give birth the same?” Cora asked this time.  
  
“From what Moshae Sjefa told me, yes they do.” Lexi answered, though she left out the part that that they dilate even bigger than humans do so there maybe a change of extreme tearing.  
  
Yay.  
  
  
  
“What about a baby shower?” Kallo asked from beside Drack.  
  
  
  
“Oh that would be awesome!” PeeBee yelled. She then opened her omnitool and began making notes. “Vetra you’ve gotta get a cake, some balloons, ohhh maybe we can get Reyes to get something good to drink! I know you won't be able to enjoy it Ryder, but that doesn't mean we can't.”  
  
“Not yet PeeBee. We've have to deal with the Archon first then you can go ham.” Sara turned to press her forehead against Jaal’s chest as, she suddenly began to feel as if there was a angry Krogan swinging a malt in her head.  
  
“Why don't we left Ryder go lay down. If you have any more, medical, related questions I'll answer what I can.” Lexi shooed Sara and Jaal away and began talking about Angara pregnancy in detail.  
  
“I’m worried about you.” Jaal confessed as he lead her to her bed. Sara sat on the edge watching as Jaal kneeled down infront of her and began unlacing her boots. “You’ve been getting headaches more recently. I don't remember any of the mothers have a headache or this ‘morning sickness’. What if something's wrong? We need to make sure you're both okay, I don't want anything to happen to my loves.”  
  
“I'm fine love. It’s common for that to happen to humans, but I will so see Lexi in the morning.” Sara leaned forward pressing her forehead to his. “Now hold me.”  
  
Jaal chuckled at her needy whine but happily complying. He pulled his clothes off, as Sara stripped to her underwear, before wrapping the covers around them and holding her against his chest, his hands on her abdomen, where they seem to live now.  
  
Sara listened as Jaal breathing slowed till he was asleep, she quickly followed suit.  
  
-  
  
Sara couldn't keep still.     
  
They had landed on Havarl an hour ago and was now taking a shuttle to Jaals family home.  
  
Sara couldn't stop bouncing her leg, it was a habit she had when she got to nervous. Jaal was confused but the action, but keeping a hand on said leg in an attempt to calm her down but it wasn't helping.  
  
Sahuna Ama Darav, Jaals true mother, was the sweetest woman Sara had ever meet. She would be excited about the baby, but Sara was worried about the rest of his family.  
  
A few of his many many many brother, sisters, and cousins, still didn't approve of them or even like her, and a baby was ever gonna help them see her less of a threat or possibly make it worse.  
  
As well as telling his family, Sara knew that since Angara liked to gossip, this would also mean that most people in the galaxy would find out about it after today.

 

She had maybe 2 days before the questions from, Addison and Tann started.    
  
Maybe this isn't a good idea.

 

“We’re here darling.” Jaal voice brought her out of her head.   
  
He helped her off the angara ship, while wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Sara loved Havarl, she could easily imagine raising a family here. Watching a tiny Jaal with hair run around, climb trees, and talking a part thing.   
  
Jaal turned her to face him just outside the door.   
  
“Sara, my dear, I only told my mother we were here to visit, I said nothing of our child. So if you are not ready for this, we do not have to tell my mother's.”   
  
“Oh Jaal,” She took his face in her hands kissing him. “Your a wonderful man for always thinking about me, but I want to tell Sahuna and I know you would be sad to keep this from her. Plus she'd be insanely mad if we didn't.”    
  
Jaal laughed pressing a kiss to her forehead. “She could never be mad at her favorite son.”   
  
“I most certainly have been before.”   
  
Sara practically jumped off the steps at the sound of Sahuna voice beside her.   
  
“I'm sorry Sara.” She laughed pulling her into a tight hug, which Sara happily returned.   
  
“Mother!” Jaal hugged his mother next then grabbed Sara’s hand as they followed her inside.   
  
The house was always loud when they came by and today was no exception. Many of Jaals family waved at them, Vaasana, and Feladyr hugged them before telling them to go eat.   
  
“Most everyone has already eaten, but I made sure to save some for both of you.” Sahuna explained as they walked into the nearly empty kitchen.   
  
Finn and Lathoul were the only two sitting at the ridiculously large dinner table.  Lathoul jumped up at the sight of them and pulled Sara into a very tight hug.   
  
“I missed you too.” She gasped when he realised her. Jaal pushed his brother away from her.   
  
“Be careful with her.” He practically growled   
  
Finn patted Lathoul back, laughing. “Ignore Jaal, his just touchy over his human.”   
  
Sara blushed looking to Sahuna for help.   
  


“Calm down boys,” She grabbed Jaal and Sara’s, pulling them to set down at the table.   
  
Sahuna sat a small pie in front of them, cutting the both of the generous slices obviously very proud of her creation. It was golden brown on top, and smelled like berries.   
  
_ It is a mix between angara food paste and the fruit the naturally grows on Havarl. The pie is safe to eat, though eating a lot of it may make you sick.  _ SAM explained as she picked a piece up with her fork.   
  
Normally it would smell wonderful to Sara, but right now her stomach was doing flops on itself. She didn't want to throw it up, not when Sahuna obviously put so much work into it just for them. So Sarah gave her a smile before took a small bite.   
  
The pie was incredibly sweet and bitter at the same time. Even with Jaals hand on her leg, sending all these normally soothing waves he could, she still had to swallow it down with all her water and half of Jaal.   
  
“Sorry.” She said placing his glass back in front of him.   
  
Sahuna face fell. “It's not good.”   
  
“No!” Sara yelled, she did not want to upset the woman. “I mean it is, my stomachs just upset right now.”   
  
“Are you sick?” Finn asked, but happily taking her slice.   
  
“No.” Sara looked over at Jaal how nodded before taking her hands in his under the table.   
  
“I'm pregnant.”   
  
There was a moment of silence before Finn dropped his spoon on the table, and Lathoul started her at them mouth open.    
  
The only one to react was Sahuna who jumped up and pulled them up into a hug.   
  
“My stars! My favorite daughter and son are going to have my favorite grandchild.” She pulled back smiling the biggest smile Sara had ever seen “Do you know if it is a boy or a girl? Oh no don't tell me yet.”

 

Sahuna pressed her hand against Sara’s stomach sending a gentel vibrathion through her that the baby seemed to like since it began emitting its own vibrations that Sara could feel from her toes all the way to the tips of her hair. “This is a blessed day! We need to tell the other mother, oh and your cousins on Voeld. Will you be having the marriage ceremony? I can make pie for it!”

  
Marriage ceremony? Sara hadn't even thought about that.   
  
She decided she'd think of that later as Sahuna left the room to tell them she was off to tell the other mothers.   
  
“I guess this mean you're really my sister now.” Lathoul patted Jaal’s back, then turned to Sara drawing her in for a much more gentler hug then earlier. “Name your son after me.”   
  
Finn scoffed. “Don't name your son after a someone who can't dodge a bullet.”   
  
“At least I don't cry when I could go climb a mountain when I was a child, cry baby.” Lathoul throwback.   
  
Finn jumped up shoving Lathoul. “Say it again.”   
  
“Cry baby.”

  
Jaal and Sara slipped out of the kitchen before things escalated, running off to hid in his room.   
  
“Your mom called me her favorite daughter.“ Sara said sitting on the edge of the bed. Jaal sat behind her, placing his legs on either side of hers and his arms around her waist.   
  
“I think she means it.”   
  
Sara rolled her eyes leaning back against him. “I wish my parents could meet her.”   
  
Jaal pressed a kiss to her temple. “They are watching you from the stars, Darling. I imagine they are proud of how far you've come. Of how you've saved countless people.” He paused for a moment. “Would they have like me?”   
  
Sara turned around, straddling his lap, and taking his face in her hands. “My mother would have loved you. She never meet any of the people I was with before but she'd be fascinated by the man who wrangled her emotionally stunted daughter down. My father, well, I think he would have approved of how happy you make me.”   
  
Jaal nodded taking her wrist in a hand pressing a kiss to it, her pulse speeding up. Biting back a moan, Sara grinded against him as he bite down on the spot he just kissed.   
  
“No fair.” She whined. Jaal chuckled before grabbing her by the back of the neck, kissing her deeply. He know biting was her weak point and he loved to exploit it.   
  


“I can't help it. I want to cover you in marks so the whole galaxy knows you're mine.”   
  


“Yall everyone already knows.” He ignored her chosen instead to bite her bottom lip drawing another moan from her. He shifted her to sit on his thick thigh, pressing it up against her.   
  
“Jaal.” Sara gasps wrapping her arms around his neck. “Someone can come in any moment!”   
  
Jaal grabbed her hips grinding her down. “Well if you do not wish for them so see you riding your lover's thigh, you better hurry up and cum.”   
  
Sara shuttered at the command holding onto his neck flaps as he keep her moving on him. He focused his bioelectricity all over her body.   
  
It felt as if waves of pleasure were washing over her each wave getting stronger and stronger till she felt his hard cock against her. Arching her back, Sara felt like she was about to snap inside.   
  
“Fuck! I'm so close.”   
  
Jaal moved one hand to her hair holding it painfully tight while pushing her face into his shoulder. “Cum for me, my naughty temptress.”   
  
She bite his rofjinn, muffling the scream as she came on his leg. Jaal growled following suit cumming inside his pants.   
  
“Fuck.” She groaned. “How are you going to explain that?” She gestured to the wet spot on his pants.   
  
“I could always blame you.”   
  
Sara smacked his arm playfully. “I will murder you.”   
  
Jaal kisses her cheek. “I have a spare set of cloths. Now let's go back to my family before my true mother worry we ran away.”   
  
“Jaal?”   
  
“Yes love?”   
  


“I'm am not have 13 babies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porcalein_XD, SubieGirl, MissSarahJeanne, AshasCadence, Chantry_Sister_Kira, FlyingA13, Kellyrages, Vestia_Visala, Evailia, Melphina, TifKieft, KDS1, Syria13, Redseras801, Ocquelus, Crazyhecallsme (ysabella), Zaynabi, buttsonthebeach, Lalaith89, sgtpaintbrush, Fadburger, Meichiri, and everyone else who left Kudos and comments on the first chapter, thank you so much. It means the world to me! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter as well, for the real exciting bit is about to happen.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara has a request for Evfra.
> 
> This one is shortest of all the chapters, but I hope you like it!

“We're still tracking the surge, there is just so much of it that we're having a hard time finding multiple good readings.” Sara explained as she showed the progress they had made on a monitor in front Evfra. 

They were the only ones in the room. The same room that Jaal and she had ‘played’ in a few months prior. She had called a meeting with Evfra the moment she landed. It'd been a long two months doing nothing but tracking the stupid surge and now they were so close.

“Kallo, my pilot, thinks he's found the last points we need. We will inform the resistance when we have more information.” 

“After you get the points when will you go back to the Remnant ship?” Evfra asked looking at the monitor.

“Immediately. We need to find Meridian and take out the Achon, and I don't think he's going to be far behind. I bet the only reason he probably hasn't went to Meridian yet is his waiting for us to find it first, for him.”

Evfra nodded in agreement crossing his arms over his chest. “If anything happens inform me directly.” 

“Of course.” Sara turned to leave the room but stopped right at the door.

“Evfra?” 

“What?”

She turned back to see he was staring her down with his not so permanently grumpy face. Ever since he had learned she was pregnant he had seemed to be, in his own way, proud of her. He had calmed down on the harsh words he used before. Now he seems happy to see her.

She had even caught him staring at her abdomen a few test with the faintest smile on his face.

“I need to ask something personal of you. A request.” When he didn't reply she continued. “Humans have this tradition, where if anything were to happen to the parents, like death, they ask someone to the the godparents who take care of the kid or kids.”

“That is usually meant for the remaining family. They are the ones to take care of orphaned children.” 

“Yeah well,” Sara rubbed the back of her neck. “This is not just about the baby Efvra.” 

Sara walked up next to Evfra motioning for him to take a set before taking the seat next to him.

“This is not going to be pretty Evfra, we are going to lose even more people before the Archon is dead.” 

Sara placed a hand on her stomach, at four months she had the barest of bumps. Which wasn't surprising since Angara didn't show and SAM had told her from her, father's memories, that her mother had barely showed even with twins. 

Sara was a bit disappointed that they were not able to tell much of the little one. The little baby had started giving off an insane, and thankfully not harmful, amount bioelectricity whenever they tried to look at her. SAM was able to surmise that the baby was healthy. 

“There is this saying back in the milky way, from a species called the Drell, that if you die you tell the ones you love that you will see them across the sea. That you will be waiting for them on the shore.”

“The reality of this is I may not make it out alive.” Sara draw a shaky breath, fighting the tears that threaten to spill. “If me and the little one, die, don't let Jaal follow us. I know he will be crushed, I know he will be angry when he finds out I asked this of you, he thought I was just going to ask about being a godparent. He will try to do anything to get some type of revenge but,” The tears began to stream down. “I-I don't want to see him on that shore for a very, very long time.”

Evfra stared at her for a moment, lips pressed into a thin line, before he hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. His words were soft. “I will keep him from...following you, but if you both died.” He paused. “I think it would be best for Sahuna to take the child.”

Sara bite her lip, watching the man she had come to consider a friend, not to the initiative but to her personally.

“Sahuna would love this child almost as much as we do but Evfra, you would treasure she.” As Sara felt a surge of bioelectricity from the her abdomen, she cautiously picked up his had placing it on her stomach. 

She watched Evfra's mouth opened slightly as he felt the bioelectricity go into him. He began to send a small amount back to it, calming the little creature. 

“When I first met you I thought that you were a total dick. Like absolutely a grumpy cat, but then Jaal explained to me how you lost your entire family, how you closed yourself off from everyone and everything so you could do your job.” Sara took the hand on her stomach holding it tightly with both of hers. He was looking at their hands. “But we know how you worry for your people. How much you want to take down the Kett for your people...for your family.”

“Jaal and I have discussed this and we both want you to be her godfather. We know you would treat her like your own daughter.” She felt her eyes began to burn again. “T-that you would tell her how much her parents loved her and died to make the world better for her.”

Sara pulled her hands away to rub her eyes. “Sorry, Jaal keeps saying she's making me more angara. I keep telling him she needs to stop making me cry.” 

Evfra smiled at her. “If you become more Angara, the others may forget you're an alien.”

Laughing, Sara stood giving him a smile. “We don't need an answer now, just think about it.”

Grabbing her data pad, that had been laying on the table, she made her way to the door. But before SAM could open it, Evfra spoke.

“Of course, I will Sara.” 

Sara felt tears began to pool again as she turned to face him. He was standing close to her, a smile on that grumpy face.

“Thank you Evfra. We are honored.” Sara pulled him into a tight hug. She was unable to keep the tears back when he returned her embrace. 

When Evfra didn't pull away for a few minutes, Sara began to wonder if this was the first hug he'd received since losing his family.

Giving him one more squeeze, she pulled away. “I have to go, but when I see you again, hopefully the Archon will be dead.”

Before she walked out she yelled over her shoulder. “If we all do live I expect you to babysit for us.” 

She could see it but she could almost Evfra rolling his eyes at her.

But he never said no.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang returns to the Remnant ship, ready for it to show them the way to Meridian.

“Approximant Remnant ship dynamics, SAM?” Kallo asked the ever helpful AI.

We did it. Sara thought, heart beating rapidly against her chest. They found enough points in the surge to find Meridian. 

_ “Building predictive mode.”  _ SAM answered. She felt a surge through their connection, he was as excited for this as she was

“Between the Remnant city, Meridian, and however the Scourge fits in...pardon my Martian, but it's all weird as shit.”

Sara gave Suvi a tired laugh. “Weird doesn't even cover it, but do we have everything we need?”

“You certainly got us enough, all right: the key to it all. In here.” Suvi’s voice held its own excitement. 

“The mother of all navigational aids.” Kallo added.

“Take that back to the Remnant city, find the override, and their ships will fly the same vector as Meridian.” Suvi.

_ “With correction for the Scourge, you’ll have its exact location.” SAM corrected but his robotic voice was full of confidence.  _

Sara clenched her fist, “The heart of the vault network. We can do this.” Though that last part was more for herself then Kallo or Suvi.

“Kallo.”

“Already ahead of you pathfinder.” He said as he began plotting a course to the Remnant city.”

Sara didn’t move from her spot as they speed toward the Civki system. SAM informed the crew to prepare to leave, to make any last messages they needed just incase they didn't make it back.

“It feels different coming back here now.” Kallo words were uncertain as he spoke.

“It is different.” Sara replied. 

Her heart pounded faster as the Remnant city came into view. This was really happening. After the fighting and the loses, they were finally going to be able to fix the worlds, to bring the Kett to there knees.

Suvi interrupted Sara's thoughts. “SAM’s marked a potential override for the Remnant ship control. A tower with its own energy grid.”

_ “It may be one of the controls hat deployed Meridian. And the means to find it again.” _

“Keep her steady.” Sara ordered Kallo before turning to the airlock to grab her gear. She normally wore her Initiative armor but she looked over at the locker where a gift from Kandros laid.

Opening the locker she pulled out the heavy box giving it a hug before opening it up.

Shiney, black, N7 armor along with a  handwritten card stared up at her. 

Kandros, that secretly thoughtful Turian, had taken her father's armour that the Hyperion had thrown in storage and changed it to fit her.

She picked up the card.

 

**Dear Sara,**

**I hope I haven't crossed a line by doing this but it seemed a waste to leave your father's armor in storage collecting dust. At least now he will be with you, protecting you and his grandchild, even if he can't be here in body.**

**He will be here in spirit.**

**If you ever need to talk, remember i'm here pathfinder.**

**Tirian Kandros**

 

Sara wiped a tear away, before setting the card down and grabbing the helmet grabbing the helmet and pressing it to her forehead. 

“I miss you, dad.” Taking a deep breath, Sara gave a shake of her head before putting the armour on.

 

~~

 

Kallo dropped Sara, Jaal, and Drack off at the entres of the Remnant city. 

“Everything looks right Pathfinder. Find the override, apply the hardware, and the Remnant will fly the same vector as Meridian.”

Jaal turned to her as they stepped onto the Remnant ship. “And all our work together will pay off.” He looked down at her stomach. The armour hid the small bump. “Ready, dearest?”

“Born ready, love.” Sara tried to sound confident but her stomach was turning. 

Drack pulled out his weapon. “Then let’s do this.”

Taking a deep breath, Sara pulled out her sniper rifle and began walking forward. “Tempest, we're going in.”

The trio was cautious as they enter the ship. They had expected the Kett to be crawling around the ship but they were nowhere to be seen. Even the remnant seem to have all but disappeared. It was much to quiet.

“Quiet so far, but something is off.”

_ “Orbital scan identified a separate energy grid within the tower. _ ” SAM announced to the group.

“So that means?” Drack asked taking his potions at Sara’s left while Jaal began looking around.

“Defences here may not be on our side anylonger.” Using her omnitool, Sara called out her own white Remnant bot, Tiger she had named it after her old cat from earth, that she and Peebee had been working on. It squealed when it saw her and began hovering above the group, ready to strike. 

They made their way forward. Jaal staying as close as he could without getting in the way of Sara’s gun.

_ “155 meters to over ride controls.”  _

Sara motioned to the door ahead of them. “Through that door and stay alert.”

They got 20 feet in before Remnant descended upon them. 

“Tiger, cover Drack!” Sara commanded the bot as she jumped to the highest ledge taking out the Observers that were flying trying to shoot at Jaal. 

A loud whoop drew her attention directly below her as she saw Drack smash one Assembler into another one. “Take that you stupid remnant.”

She scoffed as she watched Tiger shoot down a Breacher before it could shoot in on the old Krogan. “Don’t get excited you almost went to an early grave old man!”

Jaal jumped to the ledge opposite of her, taking out another Breacher, this one however was out for her. “Both of you! Pay more attention!”

Before she could respond, She was forced back into cover as two Nullifiers pinned her down. “Drack get the attention of the one on the left, Jaal right! Tiger and I will take them out.”

As they moved into position, Sara pulled out her one clip, destroy everything in its path, sniper aiming at the Nullifiers head. Once they had the remnants attention Sara fired, her bullet going right through its head, the Nullifier dropping the the ground with a loud thunk, sparks flying out of the whole in its head.

Seeing that Tiger hadn't yet finished off the other one, she quickly reload her gun and shot it through its glowing red ‘eye’. It dropped with a hard thunk as well.

“Everyone alive?” She yell jumping down beside the boys. 

Tiger gave her a happy squeaked, as the boys nodded reloading their guns.

“Good, we must be close to the controls we need to move.” 

They made their way up the ramp and into a gigantic room that held a single control module right in the center. 

_ “Controls are a head. Projections suggested multiple lunch bays and possible links to Meridians deployment.”  _ SAM’s voice was filled with more excitement then she knew the AI could muster.

Jaal was excited as well. “We are so close, after so much fighting.”

Heart threatening to beat out of her chest, Sara put away her gun as she placed her free hand over stomach. “Here it is boys, and girl. If we find the override then the remnant will show us the way.”  

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sara asked her AI. “SAM, everything ready?”

_ “All relevant data is queued for uplink.” _

“Thank you. I couldn’t do it without you SAM.”

There was a pause.  _ “Nor I you, Sara.” _

She smiled, turning to her comrades, who were close to her, protective, always there. “Alright guys, lets get this shit a going.”

Sara placed her hand on the console, closing her eyes as she began to feel the ever-so-strange pull of the remnant on her mind. 

_ “Remnant ships have lifted off. They are following the override vector.” _

She opened her eyes to see the map in front of her, places began to glow as ships began to go toward one location that looked to be on the edge of Andromeda. “The surge is moving, but their going through it so easily. Could the Jardan have made the Surge as some safety measure that only allows Remnant to go through incase they ever were to return.” 

_ “Unknown Pathfinder, but they seem to be going to Meridian. If we follow it may lead to some insite into the matter.” _

Sara nodded, pushing her curiosity aside. Questions can be asked later for now getting to Meridian was priority. 

“That's Meridian?” Drack asked sounding less than impressed by the old looking black sperh. “Look’s strange.”

Jaal, on the other hand sounded sceptical. “Can this be correct? The data says It’s hollow.”

_ “A self contained seed world.” SAM explained to them. “It is the heart of the vault network, and when reactivated, every connected planet will be affected. It is the means to making Helaus home, Pathfinder.” _

Sara felt the tears pool as she turned to her friends. “This is the day that everyone has hoped and worked so hard for.”

“Congratulations, Pathfinder.” 

Sara eyes widened at the sound of that voice. 

No. No. NO!

THe Archon had found them. 

She felt a jolt of pain in her neck where SAM was located, sending her to her knees. 

“A great day for us all.”

“Sara!” Jaal grabbed her before she hit the ground, pulling her close to him. “What's happening Sara?”

“SAM? Tempest, What's happening?” She gasped pain blowing up everywhere on her body. Holding tightly onto Jaal, Sara tried making her way to the open door while the Archon spoke in her head.

“I believed you a fitting rival, but you are a false thing. A lie.”

Sara let out a whimper as a sudden, and painful, shock come from her stomach traveling through her body. 

“Sara.” Jaal voice filled with worry as he pressed a gentle hand to her stomach. Drake came around letting Sara lean all her weight on the both of them her feet barely lifting off the floor.

“Tempest. Now.” She gasped through a clenched jaw as another bolt fired around her insides. 

“Once I saw what made you special,” The Archon continued. “Your connection. I know how and when to take it from you. I let you find Meridian. And now i'll take your SAM to weaponize it. All Haleus will be exalted, or, one by one your worlds will die - starting with Eos.”

They were so close to the door now. Only 7 more feet.

“All I need to start is an implant like yous.”

6 feet.

“And thanks to you memories.”

5 feet.

“I know who else has one.”

4 feet.

“Another reason to take the Hyperion.” As he finished there only way out closed before them. 

“No, no, no.” Sara cried as Drack carefully released her before running over to bet on the door

Jaal laid her against the wall, chanting over and over again, you're going to be okay.

But the last thing Sara head before she fell into darkness was the Archon.

“Fall into darkness, Pathfinder. You were almost worthy.”


	5. Five

The Hyperion had been taken. 

That was the only thing Scott knew for certain as he ran around helping people. “Get everyone to the med bay.” He ordered some of the scientist he saw standing in the hallway. 

“What the hell is happening?” Dr Carlyle asked as soon as he saw Scott.

“I have no idea. Go help the others and i'll go find out.”

As he left the doctor, SAM began to speak to him.  _ “Hello, Scott.” _

“SAM?” He asked in a hushed whisper. “How are you...what is going on? All we know is we're being overrun!”

_ “Kett forces are sweeping the ship. They are looking for you.”  _ Scott began jogging towards a office where he knew weapons were kept as SAM spoke to him.  _ “Scott. The Pathfinder needs you help.” _

“This is crazy! She’s closing in on Meridian.”  

_ “The Archon has severed my link to your sister. If basic function isn't manually restored, She will die.”  _

Scott stopped in his tracks. “What about...?"

_ “They will both die.” _

No. They were the last family he had left, he couldn’t lose them.

_ “Proceed to depot K- 4 to secure a weapon.”  _

“Son of a..” Scott ran as quick as he could. “Info SAM. Give me something.”

_ “The Archon isn’t stealing the Hyperion. He wants you and me.”  _ This was the first time Scott heard SAM sound anything other than usual robotic voice, now the AI had an anxiousness to his voice that pulled at Scott's heart.  _ “Your implant is the same as the Pathfinders. He’ll use us to control Meridian and your sister and her child will die.” _

“The Archon will kill her?” Scott asked grabbing a pistol from the weapons locker.”

_ “No, losing me will.” _

“What? Sam? How?”

_ “Hostiles are a head, Scott. Be ready.” _

Slamming the locker shut, Scott made his way toward the sound of gunshots. 

_ “I am sorry I can't help you fight. I took over too much of your sisters implant and losing me will kill her.” _

“Yeah, the three of us need to have a chat about that.” Scott dogged Kett fire. “So when the comms dropped she did too?” He asked as he shot back at the Kett.

Head shot.

_ “Hurry, Scott.”  _ Was the only reply.

As Scott made his was through the Kett he heard someone yell.

“Look out! Scott, shoot them!” 

Captain Dunn was backed into a corner as a number of Kett fired at her. 

Instead of shooting, Scott used his biotics. He grabbing a Kett and flinging him against the others repeatedly until they were pile of well, of whatever Kett were.

Captain Dunn jumped out of her spot and ran up to him. “Scott! SAM said you're fighting to the comm override? You can't!”

“I have too!” He growled jumping to the open door. “Sara’s in trouble!”

“No. I mean you have to take the access route.” She yelled as she lead them down toward the access route. “If the Pathfinder’s in trouble, that's all we need to hear.”

Dunn lead Scott up a flight of stairs where a fire fight was happening. “Hold them! Scott needs to get in the maintenance access.”

“You can't fight them all captain!” Scott yelled taking out one of the bigger Kett.

She shoved him toward the maintenance access. “Then make it quick! Get to the QEC! We’ll cover you just run!”

Scott didn't need to be told twice. He ran into the tunnel saying a silent prayer for the people fighting. “SAM, the captain won't last, what are we doing?” 

_ “Manually send a reset signal. It will reset your sisters implant.” _

“What's going to happening?” His heart was racing as he stepped into the room. The manual rest console was against the wall on the right side of the room, he quickly ran over to it.

_ “It will restore the functions I shouldn't have taken. With luck, her heart will not have stopped.” _

“If it did.”

_ “...Resent the implant Scott.” _

“Okay.” Scott began typing away, looking for the correct action to rest the implant.

_ “One pulse, Scott.”  _ The AI’s voice was filled with desperation.  _ “That’s all Sara needs.” _

Scott looked over at the open door where he saw people running. “And it probably alerts the Archon. He will know where i'm at.”

_ “I am sorry.”  _ Scott heard the underlying meaning behind the words. SAM was truly sorry that Scott would be caught but SAM was far more worried about Sara’s well being. He wasn't angry about it, just shocked that SAM, an AI, was so filled with emotions.

“Me too, Sam.” Scott slammed on the rest set button, looking up at the door as Kett n in. “Me too.”  
  


**_\---_ **

 

“Rrragh, Open!”

“Tempest! the Pathfinder is down! Come in!”

Yelling. Loud, panicked, yelling. 

That was the first thing Sara noticed as she came out of the darkness.

The second was pain.

“Agh, fuck.” Sara groaned as she attempted to step up. Her head felt was if it was going to exploded, and that was the least of her pain. Every part of her body felt as if it was filled to the brim with electricity. She felt as if painful little needle were stabbing her over and over again looking for a way out.

The worst of it in her abdomen.

“Sara!” 

Suddenly, Sara was being held tightly, painfully, against a warm body. Opening her eyes, she saw what could only be Jaal’s purple neck. 

“Stop.” She whimpered pushing away from Jaal who instantly loosened his hold, but not completely letting her go. Touching him was making the electricity worse, all the worried energy flowing from his body into hers was making her physically ill.

Pushing him completely out of the way, Sara leaned over violently emptying the contents of her stomach.

Jaal went to touch her but she moved away. “Are you-” 

“Order an evac now.” Sara saw the hurt in his eyes at her harsh tone but it would have to wait. If she told him what was going on he would freak out. He would be to worried about her to focus on anything else. 

“SAM.” She tired, but get no response, not even the slightest of tingle in her neck. It was like there was a black spot in her mind where SAM had been. “Fucking Archon.”

She looked over at the console. It had to open the door. She had to open the door. If she didn't the whole of Andromeda would be at his mercy. 

Slowly, Sara made her to the console. She placed her hand on it but it did nothing. 

Come on, come on, come on, please just work.

“Ryder, you were dead.” Drack had moved toward the console, standing next to Jaal, who looked like he was about to cry.

Sara’s vision blurred as tears filled her eyes. If she had died did the baby die as well? She touched her stomach, the electricity began to go haywire again. She could think about it now, she had to get them out first. Sara took a deep breath as she whipped the unshed tears. “The Hyperian’s dark, SAM with it. We have to get back.”

“Wait, no, no, no,” Jaal ran up beside her, not touching her. “The door is Remnant. You need SAM. I cannot have you die again.”

“We need to get back.” She growled through clenched teeth. 

Closing her eyes, Sara concentrated on the door. Open, Open, Open, she chanted. The door opened just a hair before slamming shut, taking her breath with it. She grabbed the console for support. “Agh!”

“Hang in there kid.” Drack was beside her now. His voice was laced with the same worry Jaal had. “Slow and steady.”

“I can’t be slow.” She snapped, standing as straight as she could. “We need to get back.”

Sara pressed her hand on the console, this time staring at the door. Willing it to open. She began to feel the cogs in her mind turn as they did when SAM was there, but darkness hit again and she was back on her knees gasping.

“Your vitals as a mess. Both of your vitals. You sure this is a good Idea?”

“I have to do this!” Sara pressed both hands on the console, as she suddenly felt the electricity go through her and into it. The door immediately opened. With all almost all the electricity out of her, other then a small drum of it in her stomach, Sara felt exhausted, dropping to her knees.

“Sara.” Jaal kneeled in front of her reaching a hand out to help her up before pulling away, worried he may hurt her.

“Jaal.” She cried out flinging herself against him.

He wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her against him. “You're going to be okay.” He whispered. 

“Guys.” Drack touched Jaals shoulder. “We have to go now.” 

Nodding, Sara leaded against Jaal, keeping one hand on her stomach, as they made their way out of the room. The remnant seemed to have disappeared, even the ones they shot down where gone.

“Tiger.” She exclaimed looking around. The little white bot flow out of the room they had been locked in. He squeaked at her before taking a defence potion above them. “Good boy.”

Suddenly long ring of static came out of her omnitool followed by Gill. “Try it now.”

Kallo’s panicked voice came out next. “Pathfinder? Come on!”

Sara breathed a sigh of relief. “We’re here, Tempest. We need an immediate evca.” 

“I got her. I got...hey!”

Kallo’s voice was replaced by a very worried Suvi. “Pathfinder! Kett took down the comms and hijacked the Hyperion.”

“I know. The Archon’s been planning this since his flagship. He used me.” 

The trio made it to a gravity well. Not sure she would be able to stand up on her own, Jaal scooped Sara into his arms cradling her against his chest. He stared down at her stomach as they went down. He saw the tears in her eyes as she looked at her own stomach. “The pathfinder is going to need medical...help.”

There was a pause before Kallo spoke. “Lexi is...preparing.” Another pause. “We’re getting reports from everywhere. All remaining Kett ships are on the move.” 

Sara cursed. “It’s all the Archon. If he takes Meridian he’ll destroy the worlds, starting with Eos. The bastard thinks he's won”

Suvi’s voice was soft as they landed with a soft thumb but Jaal did not let her go. “Pathfinder. It’s kind of feels like he has.”

She didn't reply, instead Sara closed her eyes listening to Jaal’s head beating rapidly. “She’ll be okay.” She whispered.

Jaal didn’t reply. Instead he tightened his arms around her as the made their way outside.

Everyone except Kallo and Suvi were standing outside the Tempest, waiting for them. Lexi was the first one to see them. 

“There you are.” She ran up to Sara just as Jaal was setting her back on her feet. “Are you okay? Did your water break? Are you having any contractions? Does anything hurt?” 

“No i'm not. It hasn't. I'm not, and overall I hurt.” Lexi was about to speak again but Sara shock her head. “When we are back on the Tempest, we’ll talk but we need a game plan.” Turning back to the group she asked. “Any news on the ark

“Still headed to Meridian with a small flotilla.” Kallo explained through the comm link. “You got the last signal before the Archon locked it down.”

Liam slammed a fist into the palm of his hand. “We’re not letting that stand. Be ready to move.” He exclaimed then turned to run back on the Tempest.

“Wait,” Cora grabbed his arm, stopping him. “We need a plan.”

“Stop ship. Kill Jerk.” Peebee sounded like she was reading a grocery list.

“With what?” Cora yelled hands in the air.

“We’re outgunned but there has to be a way.” Tiger began to squeak at Sara, trying to get her attention. “What?”

The bot flow over the a lone console that overlooked the remnant ship. “What are you-” Sara was about to asked then it clicked. “Oohh! Of course.” 

Running over to it, Sara hovered her hand over it feeling the hum of electricity from her stomach grow. She pressed a hand to her stomach. “I’m sorry. Gods above I’m sorry. I swear mommy will protect you and love you and get you whatever you want, just, just hang on a little longer.”

“And daddy will protect you and mommy.” Sara jumped, turning around to see Jaal behind her. 

“I am here with you. Always.” Jaal cupped her cheeks pressing a soft, chasen kiss to her lips. “If I could take your pain now I would.” 

Unable to speak against the ball of emotions caught in her throat, Sarah just nodded, before turning back to the console and pressing her hand against it.

“He's got the Hyperion. That's how many thousand of hostages?” Vetra growled.

“How many worlds does he destroy if we don't move?” Drack asked.

“And how many do we save if we get ourselves killed?” Cora countered.

“Well we have to do something! Right?” Peebee’s voice was shaking.

“I know.” Cora groaned. “But the Tempest is one ship and it isn't even armed.”

Suddenly a loud trummer shock the Remnant ship, everyone turned to see Sara standing at the console, Jaal at her side. They all staried at her, mouth gaping. 

The Remnant ship began to move. Sections of it opened up, hundreds of thousand of small Remnant began to fly out as well as hundreds of giant Remnants ships. All of them were facing Sara but none attacking.

“You did an impossible thing.” Peebee gasped as they all walked up to Sara.

“Can you keep that up? Have them fight for us?” Cora asked from Sara’s right.

Sara opened her mouth to answer but felt something drip down her lip. Whipping her nose, she saw that her hand was covered in blood. Turning so Jaal couldn't see, Sara mouthed ‘not a word’ to Cora before wiping the rest away and answering her with a strong yes.

“Kett are tough, but Remnant hit harder.” Sara could hear the excitement in Vetra’s voice.

“The promise of that will inspire others to join in across the cluster.” Jaal explained.

“We have a real shoot.” Liam agreed.

Taking a deep breath, Sara turned around facing her crew. They were all watching her, waiting for her command. They couldn’t fuck this up. If they did, that was it, everyone they know and love will be killed or worse, exalted.

Drack nodded to her. “Rally the troops for a last stand.”

“This is how we beat the Archon.” Sara motioned to the Remnant ships. “We are going to take him down.” She clenched her fists. “All of you have people in Helaus you care about. We need them. If they want to save their homes, they need to come. They need to fight, not against the Archon, the remnant will do that. We’re fighting for the lives we’ve been trying to build. And I’m sure as hell not letting him destroy anymore of them, even if I have to rip his throat out with my goddamn teeth. He will not win.”

Her crew gave her a almost unison nod before they all went back to the tempst. 

“Follow me.” Lexi ordered Sara as they walked up the ramp. Making sure Jaal didn't follow, Sara sat on the med bay bed as Lexi scanned her.

“From what I can tell she is still alive but I can't get a proper reading, there is too much bio-electricity cursing though you at the moment.” Lexi took Sara’s pulse as she spoke. “If anymore runs through you for an extended period of time it will do permanent damage or kill your Sara.” 

“I know.” Sara pressed her hand up to her nose as she felt it began to drip again. 

Lexi grabbed a tissue, handing it to her. “You can't keep this up for long.”

“I know.” Tears started to form as she thought about what this was doing to the life inside her. “Jaal can't know any of this. He is going to insist on coming with me and if he knows any of this he won't concentrate on staying out of danger, he'll get distracted and get hurt.”

“It’s worse to lie to him.” 

Sara bite her lip. “I have to go out there and save us. I cannot be worry about whether Jaal is distracted.” She stood up, pulling Lexi into a hug. “Thank you for everything you’ve done but pleased Lexi don't tell him.” 

Lexi stared at Sara for a few moments before returning the hug. “I won't, but you should. Also the moment this is over with your getting a full examination.”

Sara pulled away. “Of course.”

As she walked out of the medbay, Jaal came on the speakers. “The others are getting ready Pathfinder. But you and I must talk. Please meet me on the bridge.” 

Taking a deep breath, Sara climbed up the latter by her quarters standing just outside the bridge door. What was she going to tell Jaal? That she was a-okay. He knew her to well, he could spot when she was lying.

Shaking her head, She went inside. Jaal was looking out toward the stars. 

“There you are. Your speech rivaled anything I’ve heard Evfra give. And speaking of him, he’s sent a list of all the preparations the Resistance has made.” He turned around. Big earth like eyes looked her up and down before setting on her stomach. “He also said to be careful.” He looked back at her face. “You seem so confident, in spite of what is on the line. My heart hurts for your burden.”

Sara stared at the angara, trying to think of something to say, someway to sound confident and make him not worry about her or the danger that they are about to head into. Instead, Sara couldn't stop the tears this time as they surfaced. Quickly, she ran into Jaal’s arms a sob wrenched through her. “Jaal what if we don’t win? What if something happens to the little one?” She pulled back. “God’s we haven't even thought about a name! What kind of people don’t even give a thought to their childs name!”

“Dearest.” Jaal tucked her head back into his chest. “We'll all be okay my love, don’t worry. Once we defeat the Archon we can figure out her name.” He buried a hand in her soft hair before pulling her back to press his forehead to hers. “I have been wanting to ask you this for a while but Liam said it was customary to have a ring, but I've never seen you wear jewelry of any kind so I do not know what you would like.”

“Jaal, what are you asking?”

“When we defeat the Archon, I want us to be married. If you'll have me that is.” He gave Sara a small smile as he spoke. “Forgive me for not having a ring, I will make you one myself after the battle. We can make it out-.”

Sara grabbed Jaal pulling him down for a deep passionate kiss. “I love you. Gods, how I love you. Of course I’ll have you.” 

Jaal picked up Sara, spinning her around as he laughed his deep booming laugh. “You are the light that we all follow. That I follow.”

“I love you, Jaal.”

“I love you as well, Sara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, on my first play through I thought that maybe you could choose to save your twin or kill them. Which would have been awesome, if your love interest tried to get revenge for you.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is been edited by the lovely lady HannaRyder215! Thank you so much for doing that!

 

They could see Meridian.

_Kind of._

Currently the floating black sphere was surrounded by a massive fleet of Kett ships.

Honestly it terrified Sara to look at them. All those _things_ wanted to kill her and the people she cared for.

She saw a Resistance ship fly by the Tempest. It reminded her she had her own fleet.

Resistance, remnant, exiles and Initiative ships surrounded the Tempest. Both sides seemed equal in numbers, as the stared each other down.

Without warning, the Archon himself appeared on the view screen in front of Sara. “You continue to defy your limitations. Impressive.”

Sara caught a glimpse of Scott. Physically he looked unharmed, but his eyes were wide, filled with panic. “Are you okay?” She asked, ignoring the Archon completely.

“I’m fine, but be careful he’s fucking crazy! He’s saying if we don’t submit he’ll use Meridian to kill everyone.” Scott yelled, struggling against invisible bonds. “That’s why he took me and SAM.”

The Archon looked over his shoulder at Scott. “You say that as if I should feel guilty. Exaltation is a gift. Those who don't see that deserve to die.” He returned his gaze to Sara. “You may still command the Remnant, but that began with your SAM and the implant and now I have both. But since you insist on interfering Pathfinder, I'll give you my full attention.”

“Why not just come out and fight me? I bet I can take you on, you snubbed nose prick.” Sara took a step forward, challenging the Archon but he cut the communication without responding.

Kett ships began to fly toward them, firing as soon as they were in range. The Remnant returned fire but it wasn’t enough. The Remnant were fast enough to dodge the strikes but the Initiative species and Angara were being shot to pieces.

“That's more than we thought!” Suvi exclaimed.

“We’ve got this!” Sara barked back.

But she could see the ships being blown to pieces. Hear the terrified screams of pilots as they took their last breaths, praying to whatever Gods they believed in.

Various pilots could be heard across the comms.

“They're closing on all sides!”

“We need cover. Hug the Remnant."

“Rock in a hard place! Ryder? Ryder!”

Sara slammed her fist on the controls. She couldn’t lose anymore people!

 _Think Ryder, think!_ She looked down at her hand, a light bouncing off her father’s N7 glove and into her face. What would her father do?

She looked out at the warscape ahead of her. Tendrils of scourge snaked and weaved its way across the battlefield, chasing the remnant ships with fervent determination.

That’s it! If the Remnant was able to move the scourge to get to Meridian, why couldn't she manipulate the scourge to surround the Kett?

“Kallo, how close can you edge the scourge?”

“Too close?” His voice squeaked in surprise as he looked up at her. “Why?”

“Bring us in tight so we can group the Remnant.” Sara smirked. “We’re going to use one massive galactic nightmare against the other.”

Sara closed her eyes as they flew close to the scourge. She commanded the Remnant ships to surround the Tempest, getting them as close as she could. She didn't have to open her eyes to know the scourge was following them now; it’s presence feeling like a weighted rope tied much too tightly around her core. Tugging on her. Making her feel heavy.

What a sight they must have been to the Archon! A ragtag volunteer army able to command such a powerful weapon that eluded him for so long. His obsession now attacking his forces with deadly force.

Kallo’s laughter made Sara open her eyes. “Yes!”

“Never been so glad to see that stuff!” A pilot yelled over the intercom.

“Get to the Hyperion!” Sara commanded the ships around her before turning her attention to the asshole that had popped back up on her screen. “Yo, dick head. This cluster fuck is your fault. I’m going to knock you down and cut you limb to limb.”

He snarled at her. “You wish to force my hand. So be it.” Sara watched as he turned to Scott raising his hand at him. A little robot flew over and began scanning Scott who gasped in pain. “Unlike you and the Pathfinder, I do not require an implant. I have yours. You’ve made this much more difficult Pathfinder,” Scott let out a scream, “but not for me.”

Abruptly, a hole in Meridian’s black exterior formed, a bright magnificent light emanating  out as the Archon’s ship disappeared into it.

Sara followed suit.

“What the--?” Sara trailed off, captivated as the Tempest came through the clouds of Meridian. It was a beautiful planet. Almost reminiscent of Earth, except for the alien architecture. And the Kett.

Oh, and they were now falling to the ground.

“Kallo!”

“Sorry. Gravity's inverted.” Kallo made the appropriate adjustments.

“Can’t see the Hyperion,” Suvi said as she typed away at the console in front of her. “Extrapolating from last known position.”

“It wasn't built for landing. We’ll beat it down.” Kallo mumbled. “Like it or not.”

“Wherever the Archon goes to ground, that’s where we're headed.” Sara ordered, walking off the bridge to the lower level where her ground team, Drack and Jaal, were in the Nomad waiting.

“Time to kill some Kett.” Drack patted a hand on her shoulder once she was behind the wheel.

Jaal placed a hand on her leg giving it a loving squeeze. “Stay strong, darling one.”

Looking between the two, Sara patted Drack’s hand with her left and squeezed Jaal’s hand with her other. “Be careful, both of you.”

Gil’s voice came over the intercom, breaking the sentimental moment. “Hot drop in five, four, three…Good luck Pathfinder.”

The bay door flew open and Sara stepped on the gas shooting them out of the Tempest and into the open air.

“Brace yourselves.” She growled as they hit the ground with enough force to give a proper concussion if they hadn't been strapped in.

Bringing the Nomad to a halt, Sara opened the door and peered up at the sky. “Fuck.”

Right above them was the Hyperion floating effortlessly across the sky. The sight was breathtakingly beautiful-- if only for a moment.

The Archon’s voice cut through the comms.

“Pathfinder. I’ve arranged a ‘distraction’ while I find Meridian’s controls.”

“I’m going to head butt him!” Sara growled as she jumped back in the Nomad and raced toward the Archon’s ship.

Drack laughed heartily. “Are you sure you’re not part Krogan, kid?”

Before Sara could reply, a distressed Suvi came over the comms. “Pathfinder, it’s nav-dead. That’s why we lost it. Looks like maneuvering thrusters only.”

“The Archon’s betting we won’t chase him with the ark at risk!” As much as Sara wanted to save the ark, she knew, logically, that it was smarter to chase the Archon and take him out first.

She sent a small prayer up to whoever was listening to keep the ark safe.

“We’ll guard the Hyperion.”

“Kandros!” Sara exclaimed, having never been happier to hear his voice. “Is anyone else with you?”

“The whole damn cavalry.” Reyes Vidal’s sultry voice floated over the comm. “You know I can’t resist a party.”

“We hold the Kett, you secure Meridian!” Evfra growled. “Stay safe, Olaon.”

Sara glanced at Jaal. “What does that mean?”

Jaal smiled at her. “Olaon mean younger sibling. He is calling you his family, Sara.”

Sara’s heart fluttered. “Stay strong, brother.” She shot back, driving off another cliff and smacking the ground hard.

The ships of her allies flew above her. Most headed for the Hyperion but a few ships, along with some smaller Remnant vessels, stayed close to the Nomad, shooting down any Kett ships that came close.

Even with the gas pedal pressed down completely, it didn’t feel fast enough. The combination of adrenaline in her system mixed with the electricity emanating her bun in the oven caused her left leg to bounce in an attempt to dispel the energy.

She needed to be out there.

“Pathfinder?! He’s taken them.” Captain Dunn frantic voice flooded the intercom.

“Captain Dunn? Are you okay?”

The Captain ignored her question. “The core is lit up like Christmas, but SAM isn’t talking. I think the Archon...shit, I don't know what he did. But he has Scott. Whatever Meridian can do...he will try to take it.”

“We’re not letting him!” Sara yelled as they drove under a thick layer of trees, losing sight of the sky and the Hyperion.

“Hard starboard! All power!” commanded Dunn to her crew.

“I don’t like the sound of that, Ryder.” Jaal leaned forward in his seat, trying to spot the Hyperion through the thick brush.

“Do everything you can!” Sara ordered Dunn.

As they reached a clearing, Sara’s mouth hung open in astonishment. “That’s...not the Hyperion.”

A Kett ship, larger than the Hyperion, hovered in the sky, casting a dark shadow over the Nomad.

Kandros came over the comms. “Kett are deploying to defend the Archon! Get in close!”

“Right! Get in there!” Drack huffed. Sara could tell he was as anxious, if not more so, as she was to be out of this vehicle and smashing Kett.

“He’s right!” Kallo yelled. “Mixed with the ground troops, the big ship can’t fire on you.”

“Unless they sacrifice their troops.” Jaal countered.

“Hopefully they won't.” Sara pressed the boosters on the Nomad as the drove up and over a cliff, sending them flying over the edge at top speed. They were going so fast, they barely dodged falling wreckage from destroyed Kett ships.

“Debris incoming.” Gasped Kallo.

Reyes chuckled. “Sorry for the mess!”

“At least try to hit the Kett with it!” Sara yelled, dodging more debris. “If I get stabbed with falling metal, I swear to the gods I'll haunt you Reyes.”

Reyes just scoffed.

“Structures ahead Pathfinder.” Suvi spoke over Reyes. “And major energy signals. I’m no SAM, but that’s got to be some kind of control.”

“Try to narrow the location down.”

“Yes, Pathfinder.”

They approached yet another small incline. As Sara activated the boosters, the lights inside the Nomad began to flicker and falter. Momentum took the vehicle over the edge before it slowed to a stop.

“Seriously?! They had to mess with my baby!” Sara kicked the door open and brought her flying remnant VI, Tiger out.

“Jaal stay right, Drack left. Tiger stay above and defend.”

“We fight them face to face now.” Jaal growled pulling out his modified Kett weapon.

Drack followed suit pulling out his Ruzad Shotgun. “The Archon isn’t getting Meridian. ‘Nuff said.”

“Well boys,” Sara pulled out her sniper. “Time to hunt some Kett.”

Quickly, the team made their way uphill where they spotted Kett defending a building against Initiative and Resistance forces trying to plowing through them.

“The Archon must already be inside.” Jaal exclaimed as he began shooting.

Sara shot a hole in the head of a Kett Chosen before he got a chance to stab a Resistance fighter. “He’ll use Scott to make Meridian a weapon! We can’t let that happen.”

 _No matter the cost._ Sara said to herself.

They made their way up the hill, dodging and killing every Kett they came across. Sara could feel the electricity building again in waves. She had to get rid of it. Glancing around, she observed an asari using biotics to throw a kett against a rock till he was bloody.

Why not give it a try?

Throwing her hand out, like she had seen her biotic brother do so many times, Sara concentrated on a Kett with its back to her. She could feel the electricity in her hand intensify but nothing was happened.

“Arg!” she growled, preparing herself for another go when she was slammed up against a wall, causing her to drop her sniper.

A Kett Chosen wrapped his hands around her throat. “The Archon will praise me when he finds out I’ve ended the Pathfinder’s life!”

“Fuck you.” She gasped, grabbing his face with her electrically charged hand.

The Kett threw his head back, body convulsing from the electric shock. His hold on her neck lessened. Sara increased the charge, causing the Chosen to drop to his knees in agony.

“I’m. So. _Sick_ ,” Sara shouted, emphasizing every word with a kick to the face. “Of you fuckin’ Kett and your higher then thou bull shit! I am going to end your precious Archon-- then whoever the fuck is above him ‘till you’re just a bad memory.”

The Kett was long dead but Sara couldn’t stop. She was seeing red. Every hateful thought, every bad memory she ever experienced was being poured into this.

These _Kett_ creatures wanted to hurt her. Hurt _her child_ . Her _family_. They deserved far worse than what they were getting.

A hand touched her shoulder and Sara spun around to attack.

“Hold up there, kid.” Drack extended his hand to her. “Kill them, but don't waste all your energy on this weakling. Save it for the Archon.”

Sara reluctantly nodded and took Drack’s hand. He escorted her to her lover who reached down and handed her sniper back. Jaal pressed a soft kiss to the hand she used to electrocute the Kett.

“Be careful.” He ordered before trudging forward. “I will not lose you.”

After reloading her gun, the trio ran up the remainder of the hill to the structure. They were almost at the opening of the building when a kett drop ship crossed above them. “Take positions!”

“More reinforcements on site, Pathfinder!” Kandros informed them.

Evfra added. “The resistance is with you, Olaon.”

“Always up for the adventure. Or whatever this is.” Reyes chimed in.

Sara couldn’t stop the smile forming across her face as friendly shuttles came to her aid, dropping more people to help her. “I’m buying you guys drinks later!”

With the added help, the team were able to cut a path through the drop ship right to the opening of Meridian’s controls. The excitement was short lived, however, as Suvi’s voice came over the comms.

“Watch out Pathfinder. That big Kett ship is coming back around.”

Looking up, Sara froze as she saw the enormous Kett ship above them. They would be fighting all day if the ship dropped soldiers down now. There would be no time to stop Archon.

Drack gave Sara a shove forward. “Don’t think, just move.”

Nodding, Sara ran toward the entrance, only to be stopped by a much smaller Kett drop ship.

“Have I mentioned how much I hate them?” Sara mumbled, jumping behind a shield beside Jaal.

“I too, hate them very much.” Jaal peeked up from his position, firing at the Kett forces.

Sara readied her weapon to join his attack when she felt it. A sharp, stabbing pain in her abdomen. She hissed in a breath, the pain too strong to ignore.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Sara gasped through gritted teeth, her hand finding it’s way to her stomach. The bioelectricity coming from her core was disjointed-- a far cry from the waves of energy that had flowed over her in the Nomad.

“Sara!” Jaal kneeled beside her, staring at her stomach with worry.

“Jaal, we can't stop.” Taking a deep breath, Sara stood shakily and began shooting at the Kett. “The faster we end this the faster Lexi can poke and prod me till everything is okay.” Sara fell back, letting Drack, Jaal, and Tiger handle the remaining Kett forces. By the time they reached the entrance, the pain had turned into a dull ache.

Sara looked behind them and spotted more Kett drop ships flying directly toward them. Sara tensed, preparing herself for another attack. But before they could even get a shot off, the ships were blown out of the sky.

Captain Hayjer the salarian Pathfinder, flew by giving Sara a small wave. Beside Hayjer was Moshae Sjefa, using her angaran bio-electricity to grab a Kett ship as Hayjer shot it down.

Off to the right, two other ships were shot down by a turian fighter ship, which she assumed was being piloted by the turian Pathfinder Avitus Rix.

The final four inbound Kett ships headed straight to initiative shuttles where the Asari Pathfinder, Vederia, and others were hovering in the sky. As the Kett ships got closer, Vederia pushed out a forceful Biotic field, destroying the ships on contact.

“Take the fight inside Pathfinder.” Hayjer said over the comms. “We’ll protect the Hyperion, but that only matters if you catch the Archon.”

“ _Kill._ ” she corrected. “I’m going to _kill_ the Archon. Be careful, Pathfinders.” Sara said before turning and heading through the door.

The room was dark. Sara stood still momentarily, letting her eyes adjust before the group ran over to a gravity well in the center of the room. She gave a short whistle in Tiger’s direction, who screeched before flying behind her and attaching itself to her back.  Once he was secure she activated the orb and they began to float down.

“Tempest, we’re going in after the Archon.”

Kallo grunted. “I’ll relay the layout to anyone following.”

“Whoa!” Suvi gasped. “There is a massive energy spike, the Archon must be doing something with Meridian.”

“Standing by. Scott may need attention.” Lexi’s voice calm as it came over the comm. “Moshae Sjefa is here to look you over when this is done.”

Sara grunted in response.

Once they landed, Tiger detached from her, going back to hover above them in the offensive stance. Drack went ahead, pulling out a gigantic yellow and black Krogan hammer, ready to strike any opposition down.

Jaal was close behind Sara, looking around for enemies. She could literally _feel_ the nervous energy rolling off him, making her stomach lurch. Glancing over, Sara saw his clenched jaw and his hard grip on his weapon.

 _Gods_ , she wanted to reach out and soothe him. Jaal was always so kind, so understanding, and she knew he was far too good for her.

All she wanted was for him and their daughter to be a happy family. No Kett. No crazy things trying killing them. Just Jaal Ama Darav and his irresistible smile was all she ever wanted. _Needed_.

Sara was pulled out of her thoughts by Tiger firing at a group of Kett 500 feet away. Sara jumped behind cover, took aim, and shot down Kett that were firing at Drack while he was knocking, _or squashing_ , everyone that Jaal missed.

“Vetra’s mercs are taking it to the Kett, Pathfinder.” Suvi informed her.

“It’s like a dream. All of us working together.” Jaal said as he flashed forward, stabbing the last Kett through the chest.

Sara snorted a laugh. “Really, this is your dream? I thought maybe it’d be a bit more exciting, like you and me in bed with some silk ropes, maybe a blindfold.” She winked. “On you of course.”

Jaal growled at her. “After this I am going to devour you.”

She leaned up, nuzzling his neck and gave it a quick nip. “Promises, promises.”

Moving away from Jaal, Sara used her omni-tool to open the video feed she had going on Tiger, who was in the room ahead of them. She could make out at least a dozen Kett. Jerking her head forward, Sara and her crew walked silently up the ramp into the room.

The battle was much like the others. Their movements flowed like a beautiful symphony, each one aware of what position to take and how to protect one another.

But Drack’s swings were getting slow. Jaal’s shots getting less accurate as the battles dragged on. They needed to hurry up and get to the Archon or they would be too exhausted to continue.

As if hearing her, Kandros yelled over the comms. “Kett are on a rally! Call out! Can we hold them?”

Commander Heckt added. “The Resistance is with you.”

Suddenly Lathoul and many more of Jaal’s family came over the comm. “You ready?”

“You know it.”

“Here to fight by our cousin!”

“Together!”

Jaal pulled Sara behind him as a grenade filled with green gas exploded near them. “Let them breath through this!” Vorn snarled.

Kandros’ voice returned. “Too lean for this, Pathfinder. We risk being more distraction than help!”

“Understood.” She called back, moving from Jaal and grabbing the neck of a nearby Chosen, giving him a good zap. The electricity surged inside her again, causing her whole body to shake. The disjointed waves of energy made Sara incapable of aiming her gun properly.

“Dropships inbound!”

“So are we!” Evfra cut Reyes off. “Do we have the ability to assist?”

Sara zoned out the chatter. The more she listened, the more she worried for their safety.

As they took out the Kett, Remnant started to appear out of nowhere. She was almost happy to see them. More Remnant meant less Kett to fight.

“We’re clear but we need to regroup.” Kandros was back in her head.

“Keep going Pathfinder.” Efvra ordered. “We will shore up the rear.”

Sara nodded even though they couldn’t see and made her way through countless chambers trying to find a lead on the Archon.

She stiffened when she heard Captain Dunn.

“Getting some heat up here.”

Vetra’s little sister, Sid, replied. “Spamming remote jammers!”

Sara shook her head, knowing that there was nothing she could do for Dunn and the others. She ran up to the console where Drack and Jaal waited. Surrounding them were miles and miles of decorative looking pillars. “These pillars don't seem structural. Is this all Meridian?”

Jaal looked around in wonderment. “We thought the scourge hid other planets, but how many link through here?”

Sara shrugged before running over the bridge that the console had powered for them. Another bridge and _another_ one.

_Why couldn't there just be a straight line!_

Two bridges later, they run into a chamber filled with more Kett troops and an Elder Invictor.

“The pathfinder comes!” The feminine sounding Elder yelled to his soldiers. “For the future of the Kett, we stop them here!” The metal sphere that floated around his hovering form glowed, enveloping the Invictor in orange shielding.

Sara tossed a grenade into the center of the Kett cluster before pulling out her assault rifle and firing at the Kett blown into the air by the blast.

Jaal fired at the Elder’s sphere in an attempt to eliminate the shielding.

“Pathfinder! We have a debt to pay! We are at your side!”

The ground shook as Birtak and the other Krogan scouts Sara had saved from the Archon’s ship, ran into the room.

“Good, now help us kill these pyjaks.” Drack yelled back while headbutting a weaker Kett.

Drack charged like a bull at the Elder Invictor. Before his hammer could make contact, the Elder teleported behind a Kett foot soldier.

Sara gave a low whistle getting her Remnant VI’s attention.

 _And the attention of the Invictor_.

“Kill her!”

Sara barely had time to dodge the bullets zooming past her head. “Fuck!” she cursed, seeking cover behind a metal wall, back pressed firmly against it.

As if on cue, an overload of pain and electricity spiked throughout her abdomen again, tears pooling in the Pathfinder’s eyes from the sheer intensity of it.

“Aim for the metal ball around the Elder.” She said through clenched teeth. “Once it’s destroyed signal for me, understood?”

Tiger screeched at her before flying out into the battle.

Sara locked her assault rifle back into place, exchanging it for her sniper rifle. Her vision doubled as she tried unsuccessfully to reload the gun.

“Fuck!” she hissed, dropping the thermal clip on the floor.

A large, unfocused blob crouched in front of her reaching toward her. This was it. Her final moment. Before she had the chance to pull out her knife on her omni-tool to attack it, a large familiar hand touched hers.

“You don’t look good kid.” Drack stated matter-of-fact as he reloaded her gun for her.

Uncontrollable tears flowed freely from her eyes. A myriad of emotions crossed her face. Pain. Fear. Relief. _Pain_. Shaking her head, Sara wiped her eyes and let out a gasping breath. “It hurts,” was all she was able to get out before Tiger let out a loud screech.

Grabbing her gun, Sara turned around to fire at the Elder only to miss. She fired again, grazing the side of his face. Ryder took aim when the searing pain in her core twisted and consumed her, forcing her to her knees, a breathless scream escaping her lips.

“Give me.” Drack grabbed her sniper rifle and unloaded the clip into the Elder’s chest, the body dropping to the cold floor with a loud thump.

Unaware of what had just transpired, Jaal and the other Krogan finished off the remaining Kett. Drack knelt down beside Sara, his large hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. “Keep breathing kid, slow steady breaths. Stay calm.”

Sara followed his instructions, inhaling deeply through her mouth before slowly letting it out her nose. She repeated the action over and over till the shooting stopped and her heart rate slowed.

Across the room, Jaal scanned the chamber for Ryder. He had lost sight of her during the firefight. His eyes locked onto her form, legs bent toward her chest and head lowered.

“Sara!” He dropped down opposite of Drack and placed his hand on her back where Drack’s had been. Sara bit her lip hard as the pain became too much to bear.

Jaal carefully pulled her so her back was against his chest while he placed his hands on her stomach. “Shhh, love. Let me help.” A sigh of relief fell from Sara’s lips as the excess current flowed from her and into Jaal.

“Does this happen to Angara women?” Drack asked.

Jaal didn't answer the question instead pulling her tighter against him, pressing his lips to Sara’s temples. “When we leave this place we are going straight to the Moshae.” Carefully, Jaal helped her up. “Can you continue?”

Sara nodded. The pain was still present, in a reduced capacity, but would have to be ignored for the sake of their mission. She hoped nothing terrible was happening to their daughter.

“Good, then stay by my side.”

“Pathfinder!” Birtak and the other Krogan ran up to them. “We will stay with you till the section is secured.”

The group made their way to a door up the ramp. Sara found herself leaning heavily on Jaal as they walked. He wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her press her hand against the door control, unlocking it.

They were about to walk through the open door when Suvi came on the comms. “Pathfinder! Multiple system failure on the Hyperion.”

“Damn it.” She cursed. “Dunn? Captain Dunn, is there anything we can do?”

“Stay out of our way!” Dunn sounded frazzled.

“Dunn!”

There was no reply. Just static. She moved away from Jaal and began calling for anyone to answer her. “Suvi? Kallo? Kandros? Someone tell me whats going on!”

“A wing got blasted off.” Kallo yelled. “The Hyperion is gonna crash!”

“Protect it!”

“No one is close enough. She’s going to crash in 20 seconds.”

Sara let out a frustrated screamed, accidently sending out a low electrical shock, not enough to do damage anyone but Jaal looked worried. She opened her mouth to ask if that was normal, but the ground shook around them.

“Captain Dunn? Captain Dunn!” Sara’s could feel another electrical charge as her heart raced.

“Still here, Ryder, Cryo pods...intact.” Captain Dunn voice was shaky as she spoke. “Give the Pathfinders my thanks, and the Archon the tip of your boot.”

Sara barked out a laugh. “I’ll feed him my whole shoe if you don't ever scare me like that again.”

Reloading her gun, Sara turned back to the door, adrenaline replacing most of the pain. “Alright guys, time to kill the Archon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for the next chapter. It's going to be a doozy.


End file.
